herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Devoti luigi
Luigi Devotees belongs, as always, to the restricted category and selected scholars "the castle" that operate in a different dimension and strange compared to all that, with some simplification, we use to define modernity ... (Luciano and Angelo Vergati Vittichié, 2003 , Councillor for Culture and the Mayor of Grottaferrata) "" ... Prof. Luigi Devotees is a great connoisseur of culture castle ... (Mauro Ansovini, 2007, Managing Director of Culture of Mount Compass) "Since 1994 (in collaboration with Armando Rav until 1997) by the editors of the series "Roman Almanac", an annual publication of the Cultural Group of Rome and Lazio, which was also presidente.Luigi Devotees is also a photographer who prefers, among his subjects, the Roman area with its landscapes and its works of art. Almost all of the photographs included in the publications of Devotees are the work sua.E speaker at seminars and conferences on topics of archeology, history, art and folklore with particular reference to 'Castellana area. Socio culturaliModifica Ordinary member dell'AMSI (Italian Association of Medical Writers); President dell'AMSI (Italian Association of Medical Writers) 1979-2006; managing editor from 1979 to 2006 of the magazine "The Serpent", the official dell'AMSI; Socio Cultural Group Rome and Lazio; Vice President of Cultural Group of Rome and Lazio 1995-1999; president and editor of the series "Almanac Romano" annual publication of the Cultural Group of Rome and Lazio, and member of the board of directors of '' Association Tuscolana Friends of Frascati "; Socio of '' National Institute of Roman Studies"; ordinary member of the '' Institute of History and Art of Southern Lazio "ordinary member of the" Latin Tellus "ordinary member of the Association Pro Loco" Mount Compass 2000 "; ordinary member of the" Group of Romanists "; Honorary member of the Cultural Photo Club" Backlight "of Mount Compass (Rome); President of the Lions Club" Roma Castelli Romani "1982-1983; Honorary member of the Rotary Club "Roman Castles"; Honorary member of the '' Association Alumni of Mondragone "; Director of the series of short guides of the cities of Italy, published by Medical Systems Spa in Genoa; Honorary Director of the series of fiction, poetry and essays published by Sovera Rome, reserved for Doctors writers 2001-2005; Consultant Group design Nicola Busardo (leader) Marco Egidi, Monica Micheli, in the architectural competition for the pedestrianization of Court Square, accommodation and use of the Monumental Bridge, the recovery of 'Archaeological Area and the redevelopment of the historic center with the surrounding area in the town of Ariccia (Highly commended) .It has collaborated with the magazines "Castelli Romani", "ARIS Healthcare", "the Urbe", "The Strenna Romanisti" "Apollo gourmet", "The Tusculum", "Forma Urbis", "The Serpent"; PubblicazioniModifica Cisterns of the Roman period in Tuscolano, Frascati 1978; Speculum Dianae. Old memories on the shores of Lake Nemi, Rome 1980.L'Eremo Tuscolano and the villa called the Furii, Frascati 1981; Campagna Romana Viva. The streets Latina, Tuscolana, Anagnina and Tuscolano, Frascati 1983; Campagna Romana Viva. The Tusculum. The Belvedere Villa Aldobrandini, Frascati 1984; Campagna Romana Viva. The Tusculum. The villa Ruffina Falconieri, Frascati 1986; Campagna Romana Viva. Speculum Diane. The lake of the forest today Ariccia Nemi, Frascati 1987; Ancient Capitals and around Rome, Velletri 1988; The Costume popular Castelli Romani art, Velletri 1989; The Belvedere Villa Aldobrandini Frascati, Velletri 1990 Splendour of the Castelli Romani. Artistic expressions from the seventeenth to the twentieth century, Velletri 1992; The legendary Tuscolano in prints. XVI - XX century. The volume. Frascati and its villas, Frascati 1993, Frascati millennial, Velletri 1994; The legendary Tuscolano in prints. XVI - XX century. Volume II. Grottaferrata. The Abbey of Santa Maria and its villas, Frascati 1994; The legendary Tuscolano in prints. XVI - XX century. Volume III. Mount Compass, Monte Porzio Catone, the Villas Borghesiane and Tusculum, Frascati 1995; L'Osteria del fico Grottaferrata, Velletri 1995; The Abbey of Grottaferrata, Velletri 1995; At Castel Gandolfo the first mailbox, Velletri 1995; Castel Gandolfo 400 years Papal residence, Castel Gandolfo in 1996 (in collaboration with Saverio Petrillo); The ceramic Squarciarelli Grottaferrata, Velletri 1996; The wine of Rome, Rome 1996; The legendary Tuscolano in prints. XVI - XX century. Volume IV. Frascati, Grottaferrata, Tusculum, the folk costume and devotional images in Frascati, Frascati 1997 (in collaboration with Valentino Muratori); Frascati ancient city, Velletri 1997; Velester, Velitrae, Velletri. History of a city, Velletri 1997; Abbey of Santa Maria di Grottaferrata, Velletri 1997; Theatres and amphitheaters of ancient Rome, Rome 1997; Circuses and stadiums of ancient Rome, Rome 1997; Castles Romans. A fascinating journey to discover the "Quarter noble" of the Roman countryside, Rome 1998; Rome for us. The Celio, Genoa 1998; Rome for us. Ostia Antica, Genoa 1998. The Castelli Romani. History and description in short of the 14 villages in the Castelli Romani, Rome 1999; routes in the Roman Campagna. Cryptaferrata-Grottaferrata, Velletri 1999 Routes in the Roman Campagna. Castrum Candulphi-Castel Gandolfo, Velletri 2000; The amazing fountains of Papal Rome. Fountain of the Four Rivers. Trevi Fountain, Velletri 2001 Routes in the Roman Campagna. The villas Tuscolane Belvedere-Aldobrandini Lancellotti-Ruffinella Tuscolana, Velletri 2001. The sacred way or triumphant and the temple of Jupiter Laziale Monte Albano, Rocca di Papa 2002 Routes in the Roman Campagna. The villas Tuscolane Angelina-Tuscolana-Old and Mondragone, Velletri 2002; Rome for us. San Saba, Genoa 2003. The buildings of the Bank of Rome. Palazzo Matteotti in Marino, Rome 2003; Nugae. The simplicity of feeling. Story collection, Rome 2003; Grottaferrata gateway to the East, Grottaferrata 2003; Castrum Candulphi - Castel Gandolfo. Archeology, history, stories, art, Palestrina 2003. The folk costume of the Castelli Romani in the art, (I reprint), Rome 2003; Frescati-Frascata-Frascati. Archeology, history, stories, art, Velletri 2003; Abbey of Santa Maria di Grottaferrata in the millennium of the foundation, Formello (Rome), 2004; The Battle of Velletri in the war of 1744 that war for the succession of Austria, Rome 2004; Nemi-Speculum Dianae (The lake, the emissary, the forest, the temple of Diana, the imperial villa and necropolis) Volume I, Velletri 2005. Writers who passed here, Frascati, 2005; Routes of the Roman Campagna. Confratuum Mons - Mons Cum Patruum - Castrum Montis Compatris - Montecompatro - Montecomprati, Velletri 2007; SaggiModifica Events and medieval structures of Borghetto di Grottaferrata, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. VIII, Rome 1979, pp. 129-139; Castle Giuliano della Rovere in Grottaferrata's "Almanac Romano", Vol. IX, Rome 1980, pp. 457-471; Testimonials secentesche in the foundation of the Hermitage Tuscolano, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. X, Rome 1981, pp. 385-402; The Temple of Diana in the excavations of the nineteenth century, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XI, Rome 1982, pp. 771-788; Still Roman countryside, in "The campaign Romana in the nineteenth century painting", edited by Renato Mammucari, Velletri 1982; Notes on Furii and their tomb Tuscolano, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XII, Rome 1983 , pp. 253-270; Prospects tuscan hills, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XIII, Rome 1984, pp. 333-345; The town halls of "Civitas Tusculana", in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XIV, Rome 1985, pp. 345-362; Alessandro Moreschi said the Angel of Rome, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XV, Rome 1986, pp. 463-474; The Abbey of Grottaferrata from the foundation to the end of the Middle Ages, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XVII, Rome 1988, pp. 127-143; Mount Compass, in "Roman Castles", edited by Renato Mammucari and Nello Nobiloni, Rome 1988; Trial of K, in "Writers Doctors of the twentieth century", edited by Nora Sosanigo, Abano Terme 1988; Pier Leone Ghezzi and his caricatures castle, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XIX, Rome 1990, pp. 197-215; Divine Love sanctuary of Rome, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXI, Rome, 1992, pp. 195-207; Nemus Aricinum, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXII, Rome 1993, pp. 223-232; The Triumphal Way or the Sacred Monte Albano, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXIII, Rome 1994, pp. 149-159; Bottai, bottari, bottaroli, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXIV, Rome 1995, pp. 256-267; Days of memory in Tuscolano, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXV, Rome 1996, pp. 288-300; A painter in the chair, in "The Roman Campagna in the art of XXV", edited by Renato Mammucari, Velletri 1996; The amazing fountains of Papal Rome, in "Kaleidoscope literary", Genoa 1998, pp. 3-35; The procession of Corpus Christi and of the Pious Schools in Frascati's "Almanac Romano", Vol. XXVI, Rome 1998, pp. 267-270; The procession of the carpet in Genzano, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXVI, Rome 1998, pp. 273-282; A door Santa Abbey of Grottaferrata, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXVII, Rome 1999, pp. 330-338; The seizure of the Camaldolese monks hermitage tuscolano, in "Roman Almanac", Vol. XXIX, Rome 2001, pp. 364-371; Type architectural cisterns of Tuscolano, in "Forma Urbis", year VIII, No. 1, 2003. The folk costume, in "Roman countryside, Places, Costumes and Landscapes in the recordings from the late sixteenth to the early twentieth century ", edited by Eugenio Lanzillotta, Renato Mammucari, Francesco Negri Arnoldi, Rome 2003, pp. 33-35; Cambellotti, in "The XXV Roman countryside", edited by Renato Mammucari, Marigliano (NA) 2005, pp. 173-186; The Society of Jesus in Tuscolano, in "The Mondragone", periodic association Alumni Noble College Mondragone, No. 10 December 2005 1 The marrana Mariana, in "Strenna Romanisti", Rome 2005, pp . 255-262; The tuscolano of Marcus Tullius Cicero, in "Glimpses of the Castelli Romani, Rome 2006, pp. 176-190; The villas Tusculum, in" Vino in Villa 2007, a crossroads of land values ", Rome 2007, pp . 15 - 65.La Molara, in "The Mondragone", journal of the Association Alumni Noble College Mondragone, June 2007, pp. 24-28; 2005Top Villa Angelina - tuscolana - Old, in "The Mondragone", periodical of ' Association Alumni Noble College Mondragone, December 2007, pp. 22-25; The hermitage of Cardinal Passionei in Tuscolano, in "Strenna Romanisti", Rome 2007, pp. 277-292. Drafting of pubblicazioniModifica The Mitreo Marino, Velletri 1994; Lunario Romano - The trades of Lazio -, Vol. XXIV, Rome 1995, in collaboration with Armando Rav; Lunario Romano - Lazio at war -, Vol. XXV, Rome 1996, in collaboration Armando Rav; Lunario Romano - Lazio in procession -, Vol. XXVI, Rome 1997, in collaboration with Armando Rav; Lunario Romano - The Jubilees of Lazio -, Vol. XXVII, Rome 1999; Lunario Romano, - and Patrons festivities in Lazio -, Vol. XXVIII, Rome 2000; Lunario Romano - Onset of banditry in Lazio -, Vol. XXIX, Rome 2001; Lunario Romano, - Libraries in Lazio -, Vol. XXX, Rome 2003; Publications of medicoModifica The hydatid cysts of the kidney, "International Journal of medicine and surgery," LXX year - Vol. LXXI - No. 13-1966, pp. 851-870 (in collaboration with Cesare Angeletti); The bloody and bloodless treatment in fractures of the clavicle, in "International Journal of medicine and surgery," year LXVIII - Vol. LXIX - n ° 9-1964, pp. 1139 - 1159; On the so-called primitive peritonitis (personal observations on three cases), in "Notebooks surgery", Vol. XI - Fasc. 6 - November-December 1968 pp. 1-11 (in collaboration with Cesare Angeletti); Air embolism post-traumatic, in "International Journal of medicine and surgery," year LXXII - Vol. LXXIII - n ° 22bis - 1968, pp. 2324 - 2339 (in collaboration with Cesare Angeletti); A case of twin pregnancy bicordiale biamniotica with "fetus papyraceus compressus", in "International Journal of medicine and surgery," year LXXII - Vol. LXXIII - n ° 23bis - 1968, pp. 2865 - 2870 (in collaboration with Cesare Angeletti); Considerations sideremia as evaluation index of jaundice, in "Proceedings of the Medical Society of the Castelli Romani and Prenestina", year II - n ° 1-1969, pp. 3-10 (in collaboration with Cesare Angeletti); The complete ruptures of the stomach in the blunt trauma of the abdomen, in "Proceedings of the Medical Society of the Castelli Romani and Prenestina", year VI - n ° 1 - 2 - 1973 pp. 1-11 (in collaboration with C. Angeletti, Ciccioriccio A. and F. Di Giulio); Contribution to the knowledge of echinococcosis primitive localized muscle, in "European Clinic", year XIX - n ° 2 - March-April 1980 pp. 1-8 (in collaboration with Federico Di Giulio and Alfonso Lisi). PremiModifica 1980 Golden Graffito "1st Prize Section Essays, Genoa 12/06/1980; 1982" 2nd Prize Narrative "- League for the Fight Against Cancer - Sec. Parma 15/10/1982; 1984" Literary Award Rotary Club Castelli Romani "Mention of merit for" Campagna Romana Viva "; literary prize Pietro d'Abano, the career of the medical writer, Center Thermal Studies" Pietro d'Abano "1991" Prize Rocca Priora ", 2nd Meeting of Writers Lazio, Rocca Priora 15/06/1991; 1996 "Award City of Rocca di Papa," City of Rocca di Papa, 1997 "Award City of Castel Gandolfo," City of Castel Gandolfo, 1999 "Award Sympathy", Rome, Capitol 15/06/1999 ; 2001 "Award Magazine Castelli Romani" - First Edition - for high cultural merits; 2002 "Award Musa Sabina" Rieti 27/04/2002; 2003 "Award Tusculum", for the enhancement of the Castelli Romani, 22/11/2003, magazine "Tusculum" 2007 "X National Prize of Culture", Section historical anthropological essays, Cultural Association "Olevano 2000" Olevano Romano 22/06/2007; 2007, "Angel Castle" Event "Borgo with Taste" Award President of the Province Enrico Gasbarra in recognition for works published by Louis Devotees of the Castelli Romani and Rome; Category:Male Heroes Category:Photographers